Assembled products are bulky, and thus, inventory and delivery of such products impose additional expenses on manufacturers and retailers. To save on such expenses, many manufacturers and retailers offer their customers products which are ready-to-assemble. Ready-to-assemble products are provided with an instruction manual and tools to assist the consumer to assemble the product. In a typical scenario, a consumer has to read the instruction manual and follow the instructions provided therein. Reading instruction manuals, however, is not limited to the context of ready-to-assemble products. For example, activities such as preparing a recipe or performing automotive maintenance can include instruction sets.